


Gotta Kiss the Girl

by AsheBlender



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: Pacifica and Mabel on kisses with their girlfriend.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Gotta Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I came up with after getting Mabel/Pacifica feels from this video: https://youtu.be/gixOUBFJCoQ

Kissing Mabel felt like kissing the sun itself.

There was always the easy joke of ‘because she’s hot’. But, it was more in that she was always so full of energy and brightness. There wasn’t a single day when she didn’t shine the shadows away with her exuberance and affection. Even if Pacifica was having the worst day of her life, it would be eased by the soothing balm of a kiss from her girlfriend. It was as if all the energy her girlfriend held in her body would be released into her, as if her very spirit wanted to transfer it’s happiness into her. Her love always came through every connection.

She could press light, fluttering kisses to her face and lips, ones that barely brushed against her skin. They didn’t really have any focus, usually. They were affectionate and soft, just reminding Pacifica that she was happy to see her. They could come any time at all. Mabel particularly liked to give her these when they were cuddling.

They could be lounging on the couch, lazily watching something on TV. And, the blonde would randomly feel lips start brushing her cheeks. Mabel would give her that innocent look and Pacifica would roll her eyes. Of course, that was more or less a silent confirmation to continue. Because, it was too embarrassing to say out loud, but she loved those little kisses. And, Mabel would just continue brushing her lips all over her face. Soon, the TV would be forgotten in her focus on the pretty brunette.

She could kiss her with such a strong passion. Her hands would cup her face and she would surge against Pacifica like she was trying to push right inside her. It usually ended with Mabel hoisting her right into her arms, the blonde ending up either against a wall or down on the bed. This kiss came around whenever they hadn’t been together for a while. Usually as soon as they were alone. When Mabel wanted to show just how much she meant to her. Or, when she wanted to show how much she _wanted_ her.

Or, perhaps when Pacifica had teased and wound her up. She did like doing that. These sorts of kisses usually ended up having Pacifica’s hands snaking up a sweater, clothes of all sorts being shed. Hungry, passionate, _wanting_.

She could kiss her lazily. Slow and sweet and casual. Making out without any of the sexual tension it seemed to hold in their youth (not that it wouldn’t lead there, sometimes). Mabel would straddle her, leaning all the way down to her and draping a curtain of chocolate hair over her face as they kissed. They would only separate to take breaths, though their lips would still be so close that they may as well still be kissing. They didn’t take long for the breaths before they were connected again, unable to keep away from each other.

Her hands would rub Mabel’s back gently, earning her little content sighs into her lips from the brunette. They changed the kiss. The girl’s lips would part with the sound, allowing the kiss to slowly deepen.

They had tended to do this anywhere they could get comfortable in their youth. Making out was a very important thing to teenagers in love, after all. It had led to many a time where Dipper had walked in on them and thoroughly regretted every choice that brought him there. Another one of her favorite kisses would be pressed to her lips in that case. A tiny, apologetic one as she hops up to see what her brother wanted. It had never failed to get a flush blooming across her cheeks.

Pacifica did so love the touch of Mabel’s lips.

* * *

Mabel was absolutely crazy about kissing Pacifica. Sure, Mabel’d been in relationships before. She’d kissed plenty, being as affectionate as she was. She’d gone from a boy phase to a girl phase to a kinda both phase? Now, she was firmly rooted in being Pacificasexual. Pacifica had giggle-snorted in a very unladylike manner when she told her that, informing her that she’s ‘pretty sure that’s not a real thing’. She had leaned in to kiss her, anyway, still laughing a bit and calling her a ‘goofy dork’.

She loved when she could make her girlfriend laugh while they were kissing. When they were young, she hadn’t been sure Pacifica could laugh in a way that wasn’t condescending or derisive. But, now she knew the truth. It was incredibly easy to make the blonde laugh in an intimate environment. A little joke or suggestive comment would have her in giggles. She, of course, still tried to kiss through them. That just made it all the more adorable. Mabel would just watch happily, smiling and brushing her lips against the gorgeous girl.

Pacifica was especially good at sultry kisses that lit Mabel’s skin aflame. Usually, those were just for the bedroom. But, every now and again she’d do it right in public when eyes weren’t on them. She could always tell when they were different to just a little sweet kiss. It would linger, the blonde pressing the full heat of her lips and mouth to her neck. It easily got her blushing and hot all over. She always had that smirk when she pulled off, too. Like she knew exactly what she was doing to her poor girlfriend and didn’t have any regrets.

In a social situation, this was a little inconvenient. Especially since that sort of kiss made her _want_ her girlfriend. And, usually, the only time they came around was when they wouldn’t be back home for an hour or so. And, did that ever drive her crazy. Sultry Pacifica just loved to make life difficult for a suddenly rapidly horny Mabel. Sometimes, just one of those could get her going from zero to a hundred in less than a second.

Her favorite variation of this sort of kiss was when she would wear lipstick and do that. Especially in bed. By the end, her neck and collarbone would be covered in lipstick marks. And, Mabel wore each like a badge of honor.

And, when she pressed those same, enticing kisses to her mouth? Well, forget about it. She was hooked.

Sometimes, Pacifica’s kisses were needy. Desperate. Having grown up more or less untouched by her parents, unloved and mistreated, Pacifica had occasions where she needed to _feel_. Where she would panic. Where she felt touch starved. Where she needed to have a hug or kisses or just… anything she could. Mabel would kiss her right back. She would hold her close to her body and gently run her hands through her hair. Sometimes, there were tears. Those are always hard to see.

Her lips would taste of salt as she gently kisses her cheeks where the trails of wetness linger.

While not her favorite kisses in the way Pacifica felt beforehand, they were her favorite in that she could reassure her. She was here and she wasn’t going anywhere. And, any time she wanted, Mabel would show her just how much she loved her. After a while, the kisses would calm down. Be a little less desperate for attention. She would brush against her lips ever so softly, a shaky whisper of ‘I love you, Mabel Pines’ reaching to her very soul.

She loved all Pacifica’s kisses equally.


End file.
